Playing the Game
by CanadianKittyAngel
Summary: Soccer AU. Mikasa gets injured during her last game, but refused to go with an ambulance or see a fully trained doctor. Annie decides to at least know what happened, and assures Mikasa she will personally drive her to a hopital. Mikannie. Mikaani. T for language. One-Shot.


Soccer was what brought Mikasa and Annie together, and both loved the sport. Sure, they played for different teams, but that didn't stop the girls from growing close after meeting. Not even the coached were completely okay with the relationship they made, that is, until Annie tore her ACL and had to quit the team. She tore it playing state championships, and Mikasa about killed the bitch who intentionally kicked her little blonde girlfriend. If it hadn't been for her adoptive brother Eren and his friend, the girl would have been dead.

Nonetheless, Annie had a nagging worry for Mikasa's safety afterwards, but never worded it or expressed it to her oriental girlfriend. Since everyone knew Mikasa was practically the force of the team, the blonde knew that Mikasa would be targeted, even Mikasa knew, but refused to admit it. Just to assure herself, the blonde went to all of her lover's games, unless she was sick, which was rare.

Furthermore, when Mikasa showed up to the last game of the season without Annie, even the coaches were shocked. However, the oriental brushed off their shock and played like usual, serious and with little shown emotion. That is, until she went for a goal, and a foot slammed into her ribs pretty damn hard. The blow knocked her back breathless, and coughing up blood.

"Shit! Shit! Shit!"

"Ackerman! M, can you hear me?!"

"Oh fuck, Mikasa!"

"Someone call a fucking ambulance!"

After a moment, Mikasa caught enough breath to snap, "I'm fine, just need a breath…" Coach Shadis' usual pissed off look seemed vaguely worried by her reaction, but he merely voiced, "Mikasa, you're dismissed from the rest of the game. I want you to get a checkup and head home." Normally, the teen would have quickly assured she was fine, but this time said nothing, letting Eren help her up.

"You are going to stop by a hospital right?"

"Yeah. Annie will kill me if I don't…"

"Alright, we'll stay and text you."

"But mom-"

"I'll text mom and tell her to get us."

Mikasa sighed, and reluctantly agreed after Armin assured, "I'll tell her Mikasa, don't worry." She waved them off as she got in her car with a wince, and looked at her phone sitting in the passenger seat, lighting up from one text from Annie, reading: 'Doing good?' The teen, with hesitation, sent in response, 'Of course,' before she set it back down and started the drive to her adoptive father's hospital.

Of course, she contemplated calling him first, but she knew how badly that would end, and just drove there in silence, the vague sound of Evanescence came from her radio, as usual. She let out a soft and slow sigh when her phone buzzed, but she didn't look, knowing the blonde would figure she was in.

Upon arriving, she noticed nurse Ral was in, and sighed in vague relief. Pulling into a spot Dr. Jaeger wouldn't see, she got out and pulled a coat on before she walked to the building, and inside to the warmth. She coolly glanced around, and then over to a check in.

"Oh, hello Mikasa. Are you here to pick up some medicine?"

"No, actually, is Miss Ral busy right now?"

"You're just in luck, she's had her last appointment, but stayed."

"So, is it alright if I see her?"

"Of course, go ahead and go to her office Hun."

Mikasa nodded her head in thanks before heading back, thankful Doctor Jaeger didn't step out anywhere while she was in the halls. Sighing gently, the dark haired teen knocked on Petra's door, who answered after a few seconds, and let her in cheerfully. As she entered, she brushed her dark hair back slightly, and leaned on the wall quietly before Miss Ral questioned her.

"So, why did you need me Mikasa?"

"I got kicked, I coughed some blood."

"What the- Mikasa! You should have gone with an ambulance!"

"… I know, I couldn't though. Will you please check?"

The orange blonde sighed, and crossed her arms. However much it bothered her that Mikasa didn't go with an ambulance, she couldn't deny the girl after all the times she got hurt during her games, and said nothing about her pains until something was about broken or fractured. Everyone was lucky when Mikasa actually got herself checked after receiving an injury.

"Fine, I won't bill you either. But…"

"But what…?"

"I want you to get checked more."

"… Fine. Only by you or dad."

"That's good enough for me."

After an exchange of soft sighs, Petra questioned her about what had happened, and how long since, all the way to where the pain was and how much blood she coughed up. A little later Petra had Mikasa take off her extra clothing, stripping down to a tank-top and her sweatpants; and that was so she could get a quick x-ray, only to find out she had a cracked rib. Thankfully, it would heal itself fairly quickly, and she just needed some wraps to make sure nothing moved, as well as a few painkillers; however Petra decided to give it to her off the shelf so Doctor Jaeger wouldn't know.

Quickly thanking Petra, Mikasa waved and walked back out to her car, pulling her jacket on as she exited the building. The soft chilly breeze that swept by brought a chill up her spine, but she brushed it off before hurrying into her car, and looking over at her phone, contemplating calling Annie. After several moments of silence, she picked her phone up and dialed her blonde girlfriend.

"Mikasa? I thought the game didn't end till ten…?"

"It doesn't, I cracked a rib and I'm headed home."

"… Cracked a rib? Did you go to the hospital?"

"I had Miss Ral check it out. I just left."

"That's not medical attention Mikasa."

"Annie, I'm fine, trust me on this."

"Whatever. I'll order some pizza."

"'Kay, see you soon."

Hanging up quickly, she shoved her phone in her pocket with a sigh, and leaned her head back against the seat a moment, before turning the radio up, and driving. Her hands were tense on the wheel, she knew Annie wasn't cool with her not getting medical attention from a surgeon, it was Annie's nature, as well as jokes. The biggest was her contact name in the blonde's phone, 'Mi casa solamente.'

By the time she pulled up at the house, she had relaxed plenty. As she got out and grabbed her bag to head into the apartment (in which she and Annie only moved in recently.) Her blonde girlfriend opened the door as she walked up, that same frown on her lips as usual, was deeper, most likely with worry. "Hey," Annie said lightly, letting Mikasa in before she closed the door, "The pizza's in the kitchen, but I want you to sit on the couch for now. I'll get it."

Raising an eyebrow, the dark haired teen sat down on the couch, setting her bag lightly to the side. "Why do you want me to sit on the couch?" She questioned as the blonde walked to the kitchen to get the pizza, but the simply remarked, "Because."

"That's not an answer…"

Annie entered the room again, and set a plate of pizza and bottle of root beer on the coffee table before walking around the couch and resting small hands on her shoulders. "Huh? Annie, what are you doing?" The blonde sighed and gently dug her petite fingers into Mikasa's shoulders to massage. "This, just eat." With a soft huff, Mikasa obeyed, and ate her food as Annie massaged her shoulders; however a blush spread to her cheeks when she let out an involuntary moan.

The blonde let out a breathy and short laugh, just continuing.

"Jeez, your shoulders are so tense."

"Well, I don't exactly try."

"Whatever."

Sighing, Mikasa let it happen, even long after she finished her food. Long to the point she had laid down and Annie straddled her hips to continue. However, they never broke the silence; not once. The only noise was the occasion groan or moan from Mikasa, and soft sighs from Annie. By the time both had finished, Annie managed to get what happened exactly out of her oriental girlfriend.

Gently yawning, Annie stopped, and got off, looking at the dark hared teen as she sat up slowly. "Thanks," Mikasa said gently, slowly standing up. The blonde just smiled lightly, and looked away to say, "Yeah, whatever. Let's go to bed. It's pretty late." The dark haired girl managed a smile, knowing the blonde cared more than she ever showed.

"That's fine with me."

Both girls shared a gentle smile before they walked to the room; Mikasa changing into red sweatpants and a t-shirt, and Annie into panties and a tank-top. Mikasa rolled her eyes at Annie's sleepwear, but made no hesitation to crawl into the bed with her blonde lover, pulling the thick quilt over them. The blonde let out a soft breath, accepting Mikasa's arms as the wrapped around her waist, pulling Annie's back into her chest, and letting the oriental rest her chin atop her head.

The warmth was blissful for both, as Annie softly set her hands over Mikasa's in a loving manner, to mumble, "You know… Next time you hurt yourself I'm going to drive you to a hospital myself." After a quiet pause, and soft pull closer, Mikasa murmured, "I figured."

Smiling gently, both girls murmured their goodnights, and gave in to warm and blissful sleep, no longer caring.


End file.
